


Wild Rides

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Papyrus have an entire day planned to yourselves. Nothing could be better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Rides

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Oh! Thank you! Well in that case would it be possible for some Papyrus & Amusement Parks? C:

When you asked Papyrus what he wanted to do for your anniversary, his response was immediate.

“The amusement park?”

“YES. I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO ONE BEFORE, BUT I HAVE HEARD IT IS QUITE FUN! HUMANS AND THRILLS. YOUR SPECIES SURE DOES LOVE TO BE SCARED AND PUSHED TO YOUR LIMITS. I THINK THAT IF I GO, PERHAPS I WILL UNDERSTAND MORE AND IT WILL BRING US EVEN CLOSER!”

That…seemed like a stretch. “Um, okay. I mean, if that’s what you want.”

“ABSOLUTELY! I AM REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS. I EVEN PURCHASED A SEASON PASS FOR US THIS SUMMER!”

Oh, wow. He really was interested. “You know what? It sounds awesome!”

“WOWIE, WE ARE SO IN SYNC! I AM SO HAPPY YOU FEEL THAT WAY. WILL I PICK YOU UP?”

“Yeah!”

When Papyrus put his mind to something, it was a little hard to convince him otherwise. His intentions were good. He wanted to participate more in human culture because he felt it was important enough. You really did luck out when it came to finding someone this patient and thoughtful. He was willing to merge what he was raised with and your lifestyle, which was incredibly heartwarming.

You made sure not to dress up too fancy. Lots of rollercoasters and rides meant that skirts or dresses were out of the question. Papyrus honestly liked you in anything, or so he told you, so you weren’t too concerned about that. It took a little bit of some primping and a quick tab of anti-nausea medicine before you’d convinced yourself that you were good to go.

Papyrus stood outside your place, holding the door open for you as soon as you popped out. It was always a little embarrassing how attentive he was. You plopped into the passenger seat while he adjusted his shades, running back over to the driver’s side so he could put the car into gear.

The drive out to the park took about half an hour. It was really nice that it was so close, being that it was fairly new.

Your eyes widened in wonder when he pulled up into the parking lot, staring across the massive sea of cars that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Even from all the way back here, the both of you could still hear the terrified screams from the other people as they dropped down on the rollercoasters, a faint hum of voices mixing together hundreds of feet away.

You took Papyrus’s hand without thinking and the both of you walked toward the entrance, his park passes neatly tucked away in his pockets.

“I HAVE LOOKED OVER THE BROCHURE AND HAVE PLANNED OUR ROUTE. FIRST, WE WILL GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT. I AM THINKING OF STOPPING AT ONE OF THE RESTAURANTS. THEN, WE WILL GO ON THE TONGUETWISTER! WHILE THE NAME INITIALLY CAUGHT MY INTEREST, WHAT WAS MORE FASCINATING WAS THAT IT IS GUARANTEED TO LEAVE US SPEECHLESS OR WE GET A FREE MEAL!”

You laughed at his enthusiasm.

“WHAT? HAVE I SAID SOMETHING STRANGE AGAIN?”

“No, I just – you know I love you.”

“OH. YES.” He blushed heavily. “IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT? WE HAVE…BARELY ARRIVED AND YOU ARE ALREADY SO ENAMORED THAT YOU NEED TO TELL ME? HOW WILL WE SURVIVE THE REST OF THE DAY?”

“Guess I’ll just have to bottle it up for later.” You grinned.

“NYEH HEH HEH. OHHH. I SEE. WELL. I’M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT.”

As soon as you crossed the threshold, you were swept up in wonder.

It was magical. The entire park was transformed into a princess’s paradise. Did you guys come on a day where they had some kind of theme going on? Bright pastel colors and streamers, little girls running around in full hoop dresses. Around every corner it looked like there was some kind of free sample for cakes and cookies, ice cream and macarons. You and Papyrus slowed your pace as you stared at the giant painted rainbow sign that hung over the main entrance, blinking and flashing with bright neon lights.

“THIS IS AMAZING. I THINK WE’RE MOVING HERE.” He looked like a giant compared to the gaggle of children that ran past. Being seven feet tall even in a place like this had him stand out quite a bit, judging by the excited screams of the little girls that ran up to ask for his autograph. “AH. YOU WOULD LIKE MY SIGNATURE?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. They must’ve thought that he was one of the characters, seeing as how he was dressed in his guard uniform. He was still on call despite his day off, which you understood completely.

When you and Papyrus got away, the both of you settled at the picnic table near the park where you were served something from a very expensive menu that nearly made you pass out.

“UM, ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?”

“Hell yes. Look at this drink. It’s hot pink and has pop rocks on the rim.”

“I KNOW. BUT I MEAN…IT IS A VERY…SPECIAL DAY. AND I WANT THINGS TO GO WELL? BECAUSE OTHERWISE…” He fiddled with his hands, looking sheepish. “IT IS JUST…”

You reached over and put your hand on his arm, thumbing his ulna with a smile. “You don’t have to worry, Paps. I could be anywhere with you and have a great time, but this? It’s amazing.”

The meal came with a crown for both of you. Papyrus immediately put his own on with a snicker. “LOOK AT US! WE COULD BE THE KING AND QUEEN OF UNDERGROUND!”

“I think Tori would really appreciate me taking her position,” you laughed. “And royal garb does really suit you!”

Once you were done eating, the both of you headed in the direction of the Tonguetwister. You had no idea what to expect, but his determined steps were enough to make you stuff down any of your worries.

Except for that familiar presence off to the right.

You and Papyrus slowed to a stop. It was one of those old-school games with a dunking tank and a bullseye right next to the glass case. Sitting on the board, however, was Sans. Dressed as a jester.

“heh. hey guys.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK!”

His brother glance off to the side. “makin’ a few extra bucks here and there.”

“UNACCEPTABLE. GET OUT OF THERE AT ONCE. RETRIEVE THE ACTUAL EMPLOYEE AND GET BACK HOME!”

“what, you too chicken to give it a shot? yeah? thought so.”

A competitive gleam sparked in his eyesockets. “I AM NOT POULTRY AND YOU KNOW IT!!! HOW MUCH TO PLAY?!”

“five bucks for three balls. but uh, i’ll give ya a discount since you’ll probably need more. buy in bulk.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Papyrus grabbed the three that were mysterious sitting for him at the bench. He tossed one up and down, feeling the weight in his hand. “NYEH!”

With a powerful swing of his arm, the ball went flying into the air. It looked like it was on a straight shot to slam into the bullseye – until it lost momentum halfway through and dropped in midair like a rock.

“uh. wow.” Sans chuckled. “ _missed the mark_ on that one, bro.”

Papyrus stomped his foot in frustration, beads of sweat flinging from his temple. “IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE CHEATING WITH YOUR MAGIC!”

“whoa. bro. if i know one thing, it’s that parks like this are all about satisfying their customers. what kinda guy would i be if i advertised a game you couldn’t win?” He thumbed over to the side. “ya see that little girl? got it on her first try.”

“NYEH!”

“strike two. hey. you getting distracted by your girlfriend? she _is_ pretty cute.”

“DON’T TALK TO ME!!! THIS IS YOUR DOING, I JUST KNOW IT!”

He threw the last ball and it went up into the air, looped around, and smacked Papyrus right in the face.

“Papyrus!”

You rushed over and tried to help him, but he was so embarrassed that he couldn’t even look at you. Sans was laughing so hard he had doubled over, the bells on his hat jingling with every shake of his shoulders. You narrowed your eyes at him and walked over to the button.

“Next time, have a line to stand behind.” You punched it with all your might and the trapdoor he sat on gave way, successfully sending him downwards in a torrent of water.

Papyrus peeked at you from between his fingers and started to laugh. The both of you walked away from the tank as Sans struggled to pick himself back up onto the board, his signature grin nearly washed away from the ice cold pit that he dug himself in.

“HE THINKS HE IS BEING SNEAKY. BUT WE BESTED HIM THIS TIME.”

“Honestly, I think he came because he’s worried about you.”

“SANS RESPECTS THAT I AM AN ADULT. WE MAY BE CLOSE, BUT WE ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE OUR OWN LIVES.”

“Psh, I know that, Paps. What I’m saying, is…he probably just wanted to ease your nerves. By doing what he knew would get you distracted: being an annoying older brother.”

“NYEH HEH….TRUE. HE CAN BE A LITTLE MUCH SOMETIMES, BUT I LOVE HIM ALL THE SAME.”

You walked past the long line of people, the passes that Papyrus bought giving you priority over everyone else. The operator took one look at him and did a double take.

“Whoa, dude! I don’t know if this is…safe for you? I mean, like, you’re huge.”

“WHY THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN, BUT I AM NOT AFRAID.” He clambered into the seat and managed to squish his legs inside of it, tucking all of his limbs in neatly. “HERE YOU ARE.”

You settled in next to him and sucked in your gut as the operator came by to slam the steel bar over your lap shut. It was a tight fit, but at least you didn’t have to be worried about falling out of the cart.

The ride jerked forward and Papyrus started to sweat. For the big act that he put on, he genuinely looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

“Um, Papyrus?”

He reached down and held your hand. You squeezed it tight.

At least the view was nice. Climbing up the tracks, you got a full view of the ocean nearby and the people dotting the shore. It was strange to be so high up.

“Are you ready?”

“I…” He hesitated for a moment, then gazed at you intensely. “YES. I AM.”

You didn’t have time to give him any words of encouragement, because the long train of cars began to dip and shoot down the tracks.

Now you knew why they called it the Tonguetwister. You couldn’t get anything out, not even a scream. Papyrus’s mouth was wide open but there was nothing coming out, the shrill whistle of the wind hissing in your ears as you swept along at insane speeds. His grip on you was steady, though, the only thing that made sense in this ridiculous world. You struggled to keep up with everything as the world rushed past you in colors and sounds, time seemingly endless as you went through enough loops and spins to suck the life out of you.

With the final push, you and Papyrus got through it. Everyone in front and behind you started laughing from their adrenaline rush, fingers shaking and twitching with the aftermath of all the excitement.

“I’M GOING TO…”

Oh no. Was he going to be sick? Could monsters even do that? You’d never heard of it before, but you supposed it was possible?

“KISS YOU. SMOOCH YOU. EVERYWHERE. I LOVE YOU.” He laughed giddily and tried to bend over to do so, but was limited by the near zero space between you. “THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I COULDN’T EVEN MAKE A SOUND!”

Someone in front of you started to wretch. You and Papyrus scrambled out to make sure that you weren’t in the line of fire.

“NOW WE’RE GOING WHERE YOU WANT.”

You scanned the horizon for anything that caught your eye. Hmm. There was definitely something he would enjoy.

“C’mon!”

Bumper cars were tame in comparison to a mega rollercoaster, but you were confident this would put him in a competitive mood. Papyrus was an excellent driver, and the concept of being reckless on purpose was sure to shake his expectations. You didn’t bother telling him what the goal was, letting him go into it blind.

“ARE WE NOT RIDING IN THE SAME CAR?” He looked so disappointed.

You chuckled. “I promise, this will be much more fun.” You climbed in.

“UM, HELLO? THIS DOES NOT HAVE SEATBELTS! I THINK MY CAR IS DEFECTIVE?”

The buzzer went off and you shot off towards him, putting the pedal to the metal as you slammed right into the front of his car.

Papyrus squawked in surprise and went spinning out of control, trying to straighten himself out as you zoomed away. His expression turned to that of horror when he realized that people were ramming into each other on purpose. It went against everything he knew. But once he realized that no one was getting hurt, he decided to try it himself.

By targeting you.

“Paps, no! Stop!” You snorted with laughter, dodging around the others and driving around the ring. “Go hit someone else!”

“NYEH HEH HEH! NO! REVENGE FOR EARLIER!”

He finally cornered you. His car positioned just right as he decided which way to finally bump you. You glanced over his shoulder for any sort of distraction, but there wasn’t any. Papyrus reversed and shot toward you with a cackle, pinning you between the wall and his car. As soon as he hit you at full speed, you swayed in your seat and struggled to keep yourself upright, too busy laughing and returning the favor by hitting on your own pedal.

You and Papyrus chased each other around while ignoring everyone else. No one seemed to mind. It was easy to lose him with everyone else driving, the entire place packed with drivers who were barely able to hold their head over the top of the car.

The round ended and you stepped out of the car, Papyrus following you close. He went behind you and picked you up so you could get on the platform to exit, his hands wrapped along your waist. You gasped in surprise when he plopped you down, encircling you with a hug that engulfed you completely. His chin resting on your shoulder, mouth on your neck, putting his full weight so you could feel his warmth blossom against your skin.

“NOW WE’RE GOING TO MY PICK.”

That would be the Tunnel of Love. A little something for the older crowd. The swan boats were a dead giveaway for how cheesy it was going to be. Still, the both of you hopped into the boat that ran along the track to the cave that was sure to set the mood.

Inside, you were swept up with a gentle piano playing in the background. The lights flickered from red to pink, flowers planted along the sides so that the light aroma was just right to pair with the gentle lapping of the waves.

Papyrus reached over the edge and plucked one of the roses from their plot. He handed it to you with a bashful look on his face.

You sank into him and listened to his SOUL thrum beyond his chest. He was brimming with happiness, judging from the way that it whispered to you. You didn’t listen too hard, concentrating more on putting your hand in his so you could play with it. He rested his head on yours as you nestled into his shoulder.

“AN ENTIRE YEAR. IT HAS FLOWN BY, HASN’T IT?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I HAVE ENJOYED EVERY SECOND. NO, EVERY MILLISECOND!!! YOU KNOW, WHEN WE WERE UNDERGROUND, DATING WAS VERY NEW TO ME. BUT WITH YOU, IT HAS BEEN…SO EASY. I AM VERY GLAD YOU ARE SO PATIENT.”

Neither of you said anything after that. You were just content to hold him close, overwhelmed with adoration for the monster you were lucky enough to fall in love with.

When the ride ended, Papyrus had an entire checklist of things to do.

Try on a king and queen costume and get a novelty photo? Done.

Take a selfie with one of the mascots? Oh yeah.

Get on the rides so terrifying it made most people shy away? Check.

It was a long day. You were exhausted, but happy. The two of you decided to take a break and grab a tuft of cotton candy to share. The monster that used the machine made it extra big just for the two of you, a mix of purple and blue that matched the color of your SOUL and his magic. How did they know?

You tore off a piece and offered it to him, not even realizing you’d done it. Papyrus was quick to gobble it down, too, the both of you transfixed on the live band that played in the center of the plaza.

“Ready to head back?”

“WELL, THERE IS ONE MORE THING.”

The crowds were less thick now that the majority of the little kids left to grab something to eat and head off to bed. You were full and content with the way things were. It was hard to tell whether the buzz in your head was from the sugar rush or the entire day itself. Probably a mixture of both. But it was nice to have a clear path to the other side of the park where Papyrus had something else planned.

The sun dipped below the horizon. It was cooler now, no longer suffering in sweltering heat that was a gentle reminder of yet another summer zipping by. You sucked in a breath and smiled at the crisp edge to the air. The streetlights turned on and some of the shops closed up, souvenirs and trinkets in tight fists as the crowds made their way to the exit.

You stood at the edge of a massive fountain, one that was carved out of marble and with a statue of the park’s logo in all of its glory. It was mostly empty all around, save for the lone couple on the other end who were just far away enough that you couldn’t even catch what they were saying. The water sparkled and created tiny rainbows from its mist, the steady trickle of water settling your pounding heart.

“HUMANS MAKE WISHES IN THESE.”

“They sure do. It’s kind of lame, huh?”

“NO.” He handed you a coin, pressing it in your palm with a meaningful stare. “MONSTERS USED TO DO SOMETHING SIMILAR. IN THE WISHING ROOM. DO YOU REMEMBER IT?”

“Ah. Yeah! It was gorgeous. All the little rocks above that glittered like stars.” It was one of the most peaceful, if strangely eerie, places Underground.

“WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, I USED TO GO THERE ALL THE TIME. MAKING WISHES. SOME OF THEM WERE VERY SILLY. ONE TIME I THINK I WISHED THAT I WOULD GET A CINNAMON BUNNY THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE THEY WERE SOLD OUT WHEN I WENT TO GRAB ONE.”

“Did you get your wish?”

He chuckled. “YES. BUT I THINK IT WAS BECAUSE I SHOWED UP THE MINUTE THAT THE SHOP OPENED, NOT BECAUSE OF THE POWER OF THE STONES.” His browbone furrowed. “WISHES WERE IMPORTANT SINCE THEY GAVE US HOPE. I HAVE ALWAYS TRIED TO REMAIN OPTIMISTIC. BUT I NEVER ONCE WENT DOWN THERE TO WISH THAT I WOULD SEE THE SURFACE.”

You frowned and surveyed his face. “Why’s that, Paps?”

“I SAW WHAT IT DID…TO PEOPLE. TO MY FRIENDS.” He hesitated. “UNDYNE PUSHED HERSELF VERY HARD TO DO WHAT THE KING WANTED. AND WHILE I WANTED THAT TOO, I DIDN’T WANT TO END UP HURTING ANYBODY. ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER I MET THE HUMAN FRISK.”

Papyrus was never a violent person. He was kind in every sense of the word. You watched the breeze ruffle his scarf, sending it flapping in the opposite direction. 

“WHEN I WANTED TO BE PART OF THE GUARD, IT WAS BECAUSE I WANTED TO…PROTECT OTHERS. TO BE IMPORTANT. TO MEAN SOMETHING TO SOMEONE. ANYONE.”

That was heartbreaking to hear. You could feel your SOUL throb painfully at his confession. You knew that Papyrus wasn’t exactly popular Underground, but it hadn’t really occurred to you that he was unhappy. He always put on such a positive front.

“I AM THANKFUL FOR A LOT OF THINGS. MY BROTHER, MY ROLE ON THE SURFACE. LEARNING ALL SORTS OF NEW RECIPES TO TRY OUT! BEING ABLE TO TRAVEL AS FAR AS I CAN, EVEN ACROSS THE ENTIRE PLANET! BUT IF I WERE TO GO BACK AND MAKE MY WISH, I WOULDN’T USE IT FOR ANY OF THAT.” He paused, looking to gather his thoughts. “IF I HAD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN, I WOULD MAKE SURE IT WAS WITH YOU.”

The confession was something you figured he was leading up to, but it still embarrassed you. It was…indescribable. How you felt about him at that moment. How he turned to you and things came together. How you _knew_ that he was right, that this was where you belonged. How your years before meeting him were great and full of experiences, but now that you had him, that it would never be the same. How you wanted…

“Paps, I–”

“WILL YOU STAY WITH ME? FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?”

You nodded, slow, deliberate. Already knowing the question and your answer far before he asked it. “Yes.”

“OH. GOOD.” He turned away for a moment, as if processing your words. Before you could say anything else, he put his attention back on you. Eyesockets wide and glittering with unshed tears, the magic bringing it to life so you could just _see_ how touched he was with your answer.

“EVEN IF I MESS UP THE SPAGHETTI?”

“Yes.”

“AND I TAKE TOO MUCH SPACE ON THE BED?”

“Yes.”

“EVEN THOUGH SOMETIMES MY BONES CREAK WHEN IT’S VERY QUIET AND I KNOW THAT IT RUINS THE MOOD?”

“Oh my god. _Yes._ ”

“WHAT ABOUT IF I LOSE MY INSANELY GOOD LOOKS? AND UNDYNE FINALLY BEATS ME AT OUR SPARS?”

“Of course.”

“OR I FORGET YOUR BIRTHDAY OR ANNIVERSARY? IF I TAKE YOU BACK HERE AND WE DON’T HAVE SEASON PASSES SO WE HAVE TO WAIT IN LINE?”

“Papyrus!”

“WAIT, I STILL HAVE MORE QUESTIONS. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT DECISION AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO MAKE IT OUT OF HASTE.”

You shoved the coin at his chest and urged him to take it back, the both of you gravitating toward each other at the center of the fountain. “I knew my decision ages ago. The day that I realized I was in love with you and didn’t want anyone else. I don’t want you to stress out over this when I _know_ that this is the right decision. Can’t you hear my SOUL telling you that it is?”

He placed his hand over your closed fist and drew it toward your chest. “YES. IT’S VERY HARD TO IGNORE.”

“Then trust me when I say that this is…not difficult for me at all. If you can stick with me despite all of my flaws and insecurities, then how am I supposed to turn my back on you? You’ve been with me through so much, and I don’t want to know what life would be like without you around. Without seeing you and knowing that you’re safe. Sure, it’s a big decision for people who don’t know what they want, but it’s pretty clear that this right here? This is endgame.”

“WOWIE.”

“What?”

“I AM…VERY LUCKY. TO HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE SO WONDERFUL AND ARTICULATE. YOU ARE MUCH BETTER AT THIS PROPOSAL THAN I AM.”

“Ugh, stop. You killed it. I’m crying, asshole.” And you were. But it was okay.

“GOODIE! I MEAN, NOT GOOD THAT YOU ARE CRYING. BUT YES BECAUSE IT MEANS THAT YOU’RE HAPPY.” He brought you in close. “CAN WE THROW IT IN?”

You nodded and he gently guided your hand into the toss. The coin flipped through the air and soared right into the fountain, the both of you knowing that your hopes and dreams would weave together as your destiny had all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! i love hearing from you!


End file.
